naruto power unleashed
by gusshadowshunter
Summary: my first naruto fanfiction


A/N:hey everyone this is my first naruto fanfiction and i will put this once i do not own anything from naruto ever never will won't even try to all i own are my oc jutsus also this is for the entire story if after this chapter someone says i forgot the disclaimer then you obviously didn't read this chapter's A/N also i will not respond to extreme flaming i will accept advice n how to make this story sound better or how to write it better also this story naruto will be godlike powerful if you don't like that then this story not for you.

""Prologue""  
3rd Hokage: "Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores."

3rd Hokage: "The ninja rose up to defend their villages."

Leaf Shinobi 1: "Hold the attack and wait for the 4th Hokage!"

Leaf Shinobi 2: "It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!"

[A large toad with a pipe in its mouth and a sword on its back appears. A man is standing on top of its head.]

3rd Hokage: "One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body."

3rd Hokage: "This ninja is known as the 4th Hokage."

"" twelve years later""

a boy around 12-13 years old with blond hair blue eyes with a ripple pattern from the center standing at 5"2 he wore a black face mask over his face and a black ambu style steel-marsh shirt with ambu wrist guards and shin guards and black ambu style pants and black ninja sandals fitted with a metal plate on the bottom to maximize the powers of his kicks and above it a black version of an ambu cloke that hid all but his eyes. finally its here the day i can drop my mask and show them my true power said the boy as he finished putting up the "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu" (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique) to change the hokage monument to look like they were at a bar getting a quickly afterwards moved to the academy where he waited for his classmates to appear once there he cast "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu" to making himself look like he was wearing a orange jumpsuit with blue ninja sandals once done he took a seat and waited for the rest to arrive.

""15 mins later""

once everyone was seated the teachers Iruka and Mizuki walk into the classroom.  
"okay class today we will be doing the graduation exam we will start with a written exam then we will do taijutsu the we move to genjutsus then we move onto weapon proficiency followed by showing any skill of your choice and then finally ninjutsu" said Iruka as he look around he focus finally fell onto naruto and notice his for blur a little and did a mini kai only to release the genjutsu from himself and saw naruto ture dress and wonder why he was hiding like that wonder Iruka until naruto flash threw handsigns and whisper "Magen:Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu" changing how Iruka sees him to how the rest of the class saw confuse him but put it aside to start the exam. naruto was nervous because Iruka had seen threw his genjutsu luckily he was able to apply it again before he was called out on the papers where pasted out he saw a genjutsu on it and he look up and saw it was Mizuki handing out all the pappers and foucs on him unleashing a small concentraed blast of KI at him making him fall and brake the genjutsu on the paper. He quickly finish the test and after five minutes everyone else finish and Iruka said okay class follow me outside we will now do the taijutsu portion of the test.

""OUTSIDE ON THE ACADEMY TRAINING GROUND""

naruto and his class stood outside as iruka said they had to last 1 minute against Mizuki or land five hits before they fall out the ring or unconscious to by one students went up and only one manage to land five hit before getting knock out of the ring and that was sasuke uchiha the so called rookie of the year at this naruto smirk and once his name was called he rose his hands in the Ram sign and release the genjutsu on gasp as he released the genjutsu on himself and he walk to Iruka handing him his ambu jacke saying hold onto that i like it how it is now once the jacket was off he took off his wights creating craters causing the other students to fall down or waking up if they were unconscious. Iruka was gaping as he held onto it looking at Mizuki then naruto and seeing how naruto truly look under the jacket praying for Miuzik survival as naruto crack his neck and ankles before getting into a stance they didn't recognize. "um naruto what style is that" ask Iruka as he look in curiosity of the relax yet tense stance. "its not one i made it to let me use fast attacking combos along its for those with high speed strength agility flexibility and stamina and it s the ultimate taijutsu style because of its ability to adapt as the fight goes on and it increases in unpredictability as the time goes" said naruto. "aright begin" said Iruka and the moment he did naruto vanished from sight follow by the call of Ametsuchi Rendan [Heaven and Earth Combo] follow by Ashikabi Sui-pu [Ankle sweep] causing Mzuki to lose his balance quickly followed by naruto tripping him as he shouts Gyaku Girochin [Inverse Guillotine] then followed by him grabbing Mizuki feet and spinning him around shouting Nio Tosu [Herculean Toss] throwing him into a tree and knocking him Mizuki slid down the tree unconse everyone was gapping from beng unable to see it all as naruto had move at high jounin speeds but Iruka was gapping because naruto had beaten mizuki with E-D rank taijutsu. "impressive" was all shino said but it allowed everyone to find their voice as naruto had put his jacket back on. "well done naruto very impressive you now hold the highest score in the class" Iruka said meanwhile sasuke was steaming that naruto had showed him up while sakura was yelling "NA-RU-TO-BAKA stop trying to act cool like sasuke-kun "alright class now we are going to do the genjutsu portion of the test after i take Mizuki to the nurse everyone meet on the genjutsu field after lunch

""30 minutes later""

naruto and the rest of the class gather on the genjutsu field and as Iruka and Mizuki showed up "okay class now we are going to have you cast a genjutsu followed by you trying to break the genjutsu casted on you" Iruka said as they started calling names once they got to naruto everyone had gone and once again sasuke held the highest score. "okay naruto cast a genjutsu on Mzuki then if it takes more than 5 minutes for him to release you will release it yourself when you are ready or you can hold it for 20 minutes for full points otherwise we then have a genjutsu casted on you if you can release it in 10 seconds or less you take the league as rookie of the year okay" asked Iruka only getting a nod as naruto was already going through hand signs as Iruka said began. naruto finish and shouted Sairen no Uta [Siren's song] instantly Mizuki started to stare at the sky trying to jump at the girls he thought were there quickly followed by him running into trees trying to reach them but no matter how hard he try he couldn't release the genjutsu even thoe he knew that it was the cause of this even the pain didn't release him from it after 20 minutes naruto had released Mizuki from the genjutsu and stated "i could have held it longer but it was pitiful how hard you tried to get free."Mizuki got angry at that and shouted Demonic Illusion: land of the the Dead but then suddenly he felled to the ground as his own genjutsu was revers on him by naruto who shouted out Khayalan: kuwasane Gusti kang bayangan no jutsu [Illusion:power of the god of reflection no jutsu] i believe i just broke the genjutsu by reversing was gaping as he check the clock counting it at one second and look to naruto then the class before saying "naruto is now at this moment unless sasuke can manage rookie of the will now be doing weapon stood leaning against the tree as hinata slowly approach and said "w-ww-what ha-hhaaa-happen to you n-nn-nn-naruto-kun how you like this all of the sudden?" naruto look at hinata and notice her blush and said "deception is a ninja's greatest weapon."and walk over as it was his turn with sasuke taking the title rookie of the year with a perfect score but naruto reclaim it with his own perfect then began the ninjutsu portion of the match and sasuke perform a 15ft Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu[Fire Release: Powerful Fireball Technique] followed by the three basic ninjutsu taking the rookie title by one smirk at this and flash through hand sgins faster then anyone could followed by Katon:Geni Saka Gusti Geni no Jutsu [Fire Release:Flames of the Fire God technique] releasing a 30 ft white fireball he then perform all but the Bunshin no Jutsu(you should know this one) instead he perform 5 different Bunshin no Jutsu the Ho Bunshin no Jutsu[ Fire clone Technique], the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu [Water clone Technique], the Kaminari Bunshin no Jutsu[ Lightning clone Technique] then the Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu [Earth Clone Technique] and lastly the Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu [Wind Clone Technique] and he look to Iruka and said "will this cover my lack of not being to do the original Bunshin no jutsu Iruka-sensei?" Iruka was gaping once more for that day and said yes it is enough more than Iruka said this sasuke was steaming angry and said i challenge the dobe for the title of rookie of the year. Iruka look to naruto who nodded and took a stance in one of the rings waiting for Iruka while sasuke just stood there smirking and said "you should have never accepted this match dobe" at that naruto just look to Iruka and Iruka said "began and jump out and got ready for a fast pace smirk and vanish in pure speed and all sasuke heard before getting knock out was in quick succession from one to another Konoha Shofu [Leaf Rising Wind], Kage Buyou [Leaf Shadow Dance], Tsutenkyaku [Painful Sky Leg]as sasuke unconscious body hit the ground he spat blood and laid in an unconscious clump and naruto stood up and dusted himself off and suddenly a group of ambu appear and ask if Iruka was done with the test as the Hokage wanted to see naruto all Iruka did was nod then suddenly naruto vanish in a Shunshin no Jutsu [Body Flicker Technique] ahead of the ambu to the Hokage office.

""End prologue""

A/N that should hook you all bye till next time GSH out.


End file.
